1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-tube container in which multiple squeezable tubes made of a plastic material are arranged in parallel and made separable from one another and to a manufacturing method for the multi-tube container.
2. Description of Related Art
Items that are free from harmful substances, such as corrosion inhibitors, contained in containers fir foods, cosmetics, and etc. are getting popular these days, and consumers are more oriented toward natural tastes or natural features. Therefore, there are demands for subdivided containers with contents which can be used up in one time or in a couple of times after the containers have been opened.
Some technologies, such as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 61-30,622 and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 63-594, have been developed so far in order to accomplish the object above. The former technology relates to a multi-container type package in which plural containers with respective caps are arranged in parallel and in which adjacent containers are detachably connected with each other at their caps and bodies by means of connecting pieces. The latter technology relates to a multi-tube container in which multiple squeezable tubes with respective caps are arranged in parallel and in which respective connection strings connect one tube with the adjacent tube at their caps and bodies.
The former multi-container type package, however, raises a problem that it cannot be molded easily because it requires to provide connecting pieces at respective caps and bodies, and to connect those connecting pieces breakably. The package further raises a problem that for respective containers are connected simply at the caps and bodies the package may not stably maintain its connection because the lower portions, or the bottoms, to which weights of the filled contents are exerted, of the container are not connected. The latter multi-tube container requires to connect the containers with each other by attaching thick connecting strings between the caps and between the bodies, so that the container cannot be molded easily. The container also raises a problem that the connecting strings cannot be cut easily when the respective containers are to be separated. As well as the above, the container further raises a problem that the container may not stably maintain its connection because the bottoms, to which weights of the filled contents are exerted, of the container are not connected.